


微光

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	微光

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793795) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany)



Chris并不是个喜欢笑的人。他的脸上总是挂着不知名的阴霾，也许是经历了太多的生死劫难，也许他天生就那么的不苟言笑，总而言之，他周遭的人甚少见到Chris眉头舒展的时候。在相当偶尔的时候，有的人或事会让他感到些许欣慰，在那时，他那对褐色的眸子里便会闪过一丝微光，细小而难以察觉，仿佛流星一般划过他深邃的夜空，转瞬即逝。因此没有人注意到，当Piers在特种部队办公室第一次向他报到的时候，Chris眼中亮起的那星点微光。  
和Chris不同，军队的生活并没有让Piers变得沉默而刻板，入队之后没多久，他就和Alpha小队的队员结成了朋友。在没有任务的时候，BSAA的休息室里常常都能看到Alpha小队的成员三三五五地闲聊着，周末的时候，他们也会一起去基地附近的酒吧打打台球，比试扔飞镖。偶尔Chris也会被队员极力邀请着一起去，喝了几杯酒之后，扔飞镖的准确率常常都是靠运气完成的，这大概也是Alpha小队的成员能够胜过Chris的为数不多的机会之一。  
“队长看起来挺高兴的，” Andy看着不远处轮流试着把飞镖扔到靶子上的Chris和Piers，“你不觉得他最近心情格外的好吗？”  
“Hmm？” Marco刚刚喝干了一瓶啤酒，空瓶子加入了桌上七八个倒着的酒瓶的行列，“他现在的确看起来没有平时那么吓人，你想说什么？”  
“没什么……” Andy眯着眼睛看着Chris，他正靠在吧台边上和Piers说着些什么，手里还握着几支没有扔出去的飞镖，然而两个人看起来却都没有把那场比试继续下去的样子，“随口一说而已，” Andy打开了一瓶新的啤酒推到Marco面前，没有再去多想队长看着Piers的眼神。  
==  
在经历了几次生化浩劫之后，BSAA高层对任何的风吹草动都不会轻易放过，Alpha队长和副队也因此常常被派出去执行调查任务，虽然时不时地他们会遇上一两场小型的病毒爆发，更多的时候，他们的任务都是些徒劳无功的跑腿活儿而已。那意味着在廉价的小旅馆里呆上个把天，长的也不过一两周，待到总部确认了他们的报告之后再打道回府。Chris并不喜欢被这么支使着四处跑，即使如此，每次总部来了通知，他都会第一时间收拾好行李叫上Piers出发。Chris不喜欢这些徒劳无功的舟车跋涉，然而他却并不讨厌看着自己的副队整装待发的样子，“I’m ready, captain,” Piers背着和他一样的迷彩军用包，站在走廊的尽头等着Chris签署着最后几个临行前需要搞完的文件，“我们现在可以出发了吗？”  
“当然，我们走吧，” Chris看了一眼他的副队，Piers的眼神中总是带着一种单纯的快乐之情，让他无法拒绝。  
==  
又是一间破烂的小旅馆，BSAA的预算并不能为他们提供太好的食宿，然而这些条件对于军人们来说已经足够了，有片瓦遮头总比在战地的冷风里露宿强得多。那夜他们抵达的时候外面他们正在下雨，凉飕飕的雨点夹杂着微咸的海水噼里啪啦地打在他们身上，一进房间，他们就迫不及待地将身上那套湿透了的衣服脱下来挂在了衣架上。  
Piers拉开了窗帘，从那里望出去是一片漆黑的海域，只有一盏灯塔在远处的悬崖上忽明忽暗地闪烁着。木制的墙壁并不能阻隔住外面海浪猛烈拍打岩壁的声音，加上阵阵呼啸的风声，让这个城镇的夜晚显得更加诡秘。Piers选择了靠窗的床铺，他盯着远处灯塔的点点闪光，在那样的黑夜里，这一点光芒竟让他些许的安心。他转了个身，看着早已熟睡了队长，有他带领的Alpha小队，哪怕在最黑暗的时刻也能够顺利地渡过，Piers微笑了一下，没有用多久也睡了过去。  
==  
窗外的晨曦将Chris从熟睡中唤醒了，Piers昨晚没有拉窗帘，让他醒来的过于早了，他蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，想在Piers醒来之前先把自己打理好。他的目光落在了副队裸露的背上，Piers把被子的一角搂在怀里，将自己的腰和背都暴露在空气中。Chris的喉结上下动了一下，他走到对方的床边，伸手提起了被子的一角，慢慢地将它拉到了Piers肩上，让这名士兵不被早上的寒意扰醒。  
Piers睁开了眼睛，Chris的手指几乎没有碰到他的皮肤，他依然可以感到那微热的指尖掠过背脊时留下的细长痕迹，在他的皮肤上如同涟漪一般慢慢散开。直到他听到了洗手间的门被轻轻地带上，Piers才呼出了一口气，本已被冷醒的他现在又暖和了起来，也许再多睡一会儿并不是个坏主意。  
==  
他们并肩走在雨水还未干透的街道上，在经历了第五个无聊透顶的调查采访之后，Chris确信这次的行动依然是BSAA在疑神疑鬼 —— 当然，过度紧张总比疏于防范要好。Chris扭头看了看他的副队，Piers正在摆弄他的围巾，尽可能让自己的脖子不被暴露在冷风之中。“我请你喝杯热的吧，” 他说，“你看起来需要取取暖。”  
Piers的脸被风吹成了淡淡的粉红色，一团团白气随着他说话从口中吐了出来，他扭过头看着Chris笑了一下，“谢谢你，captain，我觉得热咖啡应该不错。” 那个时候，Chris并没有笑，Piers却在他的眼中看到了那一闪而过的微光，宛如夜晚闪烁的灯塔。  
==  
“我们明天要回去了吗？” Piers心不在焉地吃着晚餐，这里的海鲜并不太对他的胃口。  
“总部那边的实验室里正在分析从这里送过去的样本，” Chris在炸鱼块上蘸了一层厚厚的芥末酱，“在结果出来之前我们要在这里待机，以防万一。”  
“真希望下次我们能被困在一个风景好点的地方，” Piers半开玩笑地说。  
“起码我有个不错的伴儿，” Chris抬起眉毛看了一眼Piers，也许是自己的话过于露骨吧，Piers此刻正窘迫地低下头用叉子玩弄着盘子里的土豆泥。  
==  
在冷风里奔波了一天之后，一个热水澡简直是再舒服不过了，Piers把水温调得比平日稍微高了一些，好让他冰凉的手脚快点恢复温度。他双手撑着瓷砖墙，让水顺着头顶流到背后，氤氲的水气很快弥漫在了狭小的空间里。Chris是个不苟言笑的领队，这一点Piers没花多久就注意到了，Piers还发现每当队长感到喜悦之时，他的眼中就会闪过一丝微光。自从他第一次看见Chris眼中的光芒之后，Piers就有意无意地想要再次从他眼中见到那个光芒，那个细小的，燃在深夜里的一点烛光，微不足道，却足以引领方向。他被这微弱的光芒所吸引，也让他心神不宁，Chris用那样的目光看着他的时候，总会有种不知所措的感觉在他的心中默默地翻腾，半是期待，半是畏惧。  
他洗完澡之后，洗手间已经被蒸汽淹没了，Piers不得不打开门，好让水气快些散去。他用手擦掉了镜子上的雾，观察着自己的胡须，明天早上他需要刮胡子了。这时候Chris走了进来，使得Piers紧张地转过身去。  
“呃……” Chris来到他身边，稍微前倾着身体，伸手从Piers的手臂下方穿了过去，拿起了一把放在洗手台上的塑料梳子，“我只是来拿这个的，” Chris解释着，他的脸和Piers近在咫尺，几乎可以品尝到对方身上散发的热气。他的目光停留在了Piers的嘴唇上，对方不知从何时开始屏住了呼吸，在一阵长长的沉默之后，他终于拿着梳子走出了潮热的洗手间。  
“Stop it Chris,” Piers的语气听起来有些愠怒，他走到Chris身边，直直地盯着对方的双眼。  
“Stop what?” Chris挤出了一个勉强的笑容。  
“Stop seducing me,” Piers叹了口气，这句话听起来有些难堪。  
“……I’m sorry, Piers,” Chris沉默了一阵，极力掩饰着这突如其来的痛苦之情，“I promise you it won’t happen again.” 说着，他低下头向自己的床铺走去。  
“No, Chris,” Piers拉住了Chris，将他的身子转向自己，“stop seducing me, and NOT carrying it through.” 他说着，解开围在腰上的浴巾，扔到了地上。  
Piers的裸体让Chris最后的一丝控制力也飞出了窗外，他并没有用太长的时间就把Piers压在自己身下，贪婪地品尝着他口中的味道。他们第一次做爱的场面并不是特别的精彩，彼此笨拙而热情地探索着对方的身体，满腔激情却又小心翼翼。没有润滑剂，他们只能用旅馆里的润肤乳代替，大半瓶乳液都消耗在了Piers的腿间，一时间，房间里弥漫着牛奶味的甜香。窗外的风声到了夜晚仿佛更加犀利，窗户吱吱嘎嘎的响声和床板的晃动声在房间里此起彼伏，盖过了Piers喉间断断续续地呻吟。  
“Captain……” 他低吟着，声音比任何Chris的幻想都要撩人，“cap……” Chris看着他忽然睁大了双眼，水雾伴着释放的快感迷蒙了他浅棕色的瞳仁，那个表情也立刻将Chris推过了临界点，身体随着难耐的快慰不断的颤抖，压抑的欲望全数涌出闸门之时，他仿佛失神了一个世纪。  
“我觉得我们今晚要睡在另外那张床上了，” 高潮之后，Chris气喘吁吁地说着，床单已经被乳液和体液浸湿，皱皱巴巴地卷在他们身下。  
Piers笑着轻轻吻了吻Chris的嘴唇，“我喜欢你看我的眼神，” 他说，声音里带着一分酒醉了的妩媚。Chris低沉地笑了两声，他坐了起来，把Piers横抱在双臂上。“我自己能走，” Piers抱怨着，却并没有制止他。Chris抱着他来到了对面的床上，用被子将二人裹了起来，自己则从身后搂住了Piers，“我喜欢看着你，” 他的嘴唇摩擦着Piers的后颈，手指自然而然地扣住了对方的手掌。  
在睡意袭来之前，Piers看到了窗外那盏闪烁的灯塔，它的不远处，一个橙色的灯光在海面上上下飘浮着，也许那是个正在归家的渔船。  
==  
他们出发去东欧的前一夜，外面依旧下着雨，Piers的行军包挨着Chris的靠在门上。Chris只开了客厅的一盏灯，米黄色的光线透过卧室的门照在他们身上，光影将二人的轮廓刻画的越发鲜明，起伏的曲线仿佛被风吹过的沙丘。  
一种莫名的不安在Piers的五脏六腑翻腾着，他忽然停下了动作，看着Chris，好像大梦初醒一般。  
“怎么了？” Chris的手从他的背上滑落下来，指尖抚摸着他的鬓角，“你有点心不在焉啊。”  
“没什么，就是觉得明天会有些大事发生，” Piers摇了摇头，“是我想太多了吧，” 他低下头吻上Chris的唇。  
“Hey,” Chris扶住了他的下巴，“不会有事的，我们是个队伍，不是吗？我不会让任何人掉队的。”  
“当然，captain，” Piers微笑了一下，“我不该把工作带到床上的，不好意思。”  
“如果是反过来的话我才会比较担心，” Chris的手扣在了他的臀瓣上，“现在，废话少说，” 他捏了捏Piers结实的屁股，示意对方继续他的律动。  
他们并没有说太多的话，和往常一样默契地取悦着对方，二人几乎在同一时刻达到巅峰。接下来的时间里，他们只是静静地看着对方，听着窗外淅沥的雨声。  
“Piers，我爱你，” Chris忽然开口了，说出口的话让他胃里那种蠢蠢欲动的不安渐渐平息了下来。  
“我知道，captain，你不必专门告诉我的，” Piers慵懒地笑了，“我也爱你。”  
窗户上的雨滴折射出他们二人交缠的身体，将那份温暖深藏在这个寒夜里。在那个时刻，没有人会想到第一次说这句话的时候也许也是最后一次。Piers的眼神顺着Chris的眉骨勾勒着他脸上阳刚的线条，温暖的灯光为他脸上添了一层额外的温柔。在接下来的六个月里，这便是Piers不断回忆起来的画面，这也是支持着他不停寻找Chris的动力，他的灯塔，黑夜里那点微弱的光。  
==  
等这一切结束了，Piers兀自思索着不久之前Chris恢复记忆的情形，他扫了一眼Chris，觉得队长并没有想起来全部的事情，等这一切结束了，再来一次也不迟。  
“Piers,” 在走出电梯之前，Chris忽然叫住了他。Piers扭过头的时候，一个吻轻轻地落在了他的唇上，“我记得的。”  
接下来他们的时间就被一波又一波的敌人占据，让Piers无暇考虑那短短的一幕到底意味着什么，现在，他能想的只是子弹，血浆，Ada Wong……海底研究所。  
==  
他曾以为Chris眼中的微光不会被熄灭，他曾以为自己将被这点微光引领，追随着对方直到时间的尽头。他看着Chris在逃生舱里的身影越变越小的同时，也看到了那一点微光渐渐地消逝在这片深不见底的海域。Stop it, Chris，他想着，身体释放出了所有的电流，伴着接踵而至的爆炸，上演了他那场最后的焰火表演，团团火苗如花朵一般绽放在这深黯的海中。不知道他这燃烧的生命，能不能再次点亮那人眼中不灭的微光。  
==  
Chris并不是个喜欢笑的人  
Beep—— 一个个数字跳动在机器的显示屏上  
他的脸上总是挂着不知名的阴霾  
Beep—— 单调的声音是这房间里唯一的动静  
也许他天生就那么的不苟言笑  
Beep—— 不知名的药水一滴滴顺着细长的导管流了下去  
也许是因为他失去了太多珍爱的人  
Beep—— beep —— beep —— 机器的响声忽然之间变得紊乱  
房间的沉闷顿时被混在一起的噪音打破了，凌乱的脚步声，金属掉在托盘上的声音，电击板充电的声音，人们的低语和叫骂声……不知道过了多久，这些声音也渐渐消失了，随着门锁的咔嚓一响，房间再次遁入了沉寂的黑暗中。  
唯有一点微光闪烁着。


End file.
